


Gimme the Dirt

by grus



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types, Hellboy 2019
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Hellboy and Ben had a rocky start to their relationship. Can they overcome that and support each other in their struggle against their respective traumas?Warning for dark themes of addiction and mental health problems.





	1. A Welcome Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on Hellboy (2019) since I have not read the comics yet. 
> 
> The way I describe Daimio's face is based on the comics though, since I think the film make up didn't do the character's look justice.
> 
> Title taken from Mötley Crüe's and Machine Gun Kelly's song "The Dirt (Est. 1981)", since I loved that they used "Kick Start My Heart" in the film. The first chapter is more on the fluffy side of things but the fic will probably get darker and the title will be more fitting as it goes on.

Hellboy is sitting in his favourite shady bar, as usual in the evening. It's a workday, Wednesday he thinks? And tomorrow he starts early, but fuck it. His dad used to tell him he drank too much and too often... more like not often enough with the shit he had to put up with on a daily basis.

 

Dad... he missed him. It had been half a year already but it felt like dad had died in front of his eyes just yesterday.

 

He knocks back another beer in one gulp.

 

It tastes vaguely of piss but he's not here on a craft beer tasting. It's just supposed to get the job done. The job being knocking him out so that he can't feel the pain of it all anymore.

 

Come to think of it maybe he should switch to vodka.

 

It takes a LOT of alcohol to get him where he needs to be. In those moments he regrets being only half human (well not that he doesn't regret it most of the time) because one of these days he's gonna go bankrupt because of this.

 

He's about to get up from his chair to ask the bartender for a refill when he sees a familiar face coming through the door.

 

Daimio.

 

Damn, it. The last person he'd wanted to see.

 

Their relationship had improved over the past half a year of working together for the BPRD. At least the bastard wasn't trying to actively stab him in the back anymore, but it was far from an actual friendship.

 

These days the only person Hellboy called a friend was Alice. She sometimes went drinking with him. But she had caught a horrible cold during their mission to that freezing hellhole and was currently completely out of it, sleeping the cold off in her small apartment.

 

Hellboy briefly wonders whether Daimio will approach him. It would be hard for Daimio to pretend not to notice him... he wasn't exactly one to melt into the crowd.

 

When as Daimio's eyes wander, him clearly considering whether the joint was up to his standards, which were lofty by comparison to Hellboy's, he notices Hellboy and his eyes widen slightly.

 

He hesitates for a moment but he's not gonna leave, he never chickened out and that was one thing Hellboy did appreciate about him.

 

Daimio slowly approaches Hellboy's table. Hellboy stops himself from groaning and settles on a forced smirk instead.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, bastard,” Daimio says in terms of a hello.

 

“Well the same goes to you,” Hellboy mumbles in reply. He's pondering whether to point out this is his usual spot and it's Daimio that's “intruding” but that would be juvenile even for himself.

 

“Drowning your sorrows?” Daimio pokes at him. But there's none of his usual vitriol behind it, he sound somewhat compassionate even. There's an odd warmth in his eyes as he looks at Hellboy.

 

“Damn, I must look like a mess to have him of all people pity me,” Hellboy thinks to himself.

 

“You can call it that way if you want,” Hellboy shrugs in reply.

 

“He was a good man, I know you still miss him,” Daimio puts a hand on Hellboy's shoulder.

 

It's awkward and you can tell it's not something that he's used to doing.

 

Hellboy lets it linger for a moment before he shrugs it off, surprised by the physical interaction.

 

Their usual physicality consisted of punching each other in the face. This was the first touch that had a tinge of kindness and well... normalcy to it.

 

“He was a bastard,” Hellboy counters.

 

“But he was MY bastard,” he adds after some hesitation. He's not in the mood to be lying to himself... well at least not completely.

 

Daimio just nods. And changes the subject, sensing that prodding more would not be advisable.

 

“The fish guy's been settling well,” he states conversationally.

 

“Good for him,” Hellboy grumbles.

 

“He'll be a good addition to the team, we can use some extra hands,” Daimio sounds optimistic for once.

 

“This is an evening of wonders,” Hellboy thinks to himself.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to Daimio?” Hellboy attempts a joke.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to be pleased with how a mission went? We did what we came for and got a new team mate in the bargain. I'm not complaining,” Daimio gives him a slight smile. A rare sight, especially when directed at Hellboy.

 

“So you came to celebrate?” Hellboy asks with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“You can say that,” Daimio averts his eyes briefly.

 

He's a prick and Hellboy doesn't care for him but over the last six months he's involuntarily learnt how to read him. Something was bugging him.

 

“Dreams of what happened in the jungle again, huh?” they once had to share a hotel room, and Daimio had woken up several times during that one night, screaming and drenched in sweat.

 

“Well aren't you perceptive...” Daimio praises him backhandedly.

 

“Yeah, they've been coming a lot lately. Side effect of not using the suppressant anymore.” He's been off it since their confrontation with Nimue and her pet pig. It's been wearing on him.

 

“Well you could go back to using it, no one's forcing you to stay off it. You're useful without turning anyway,” Hellboy aims to sound reassuring. Well, he isn't even lying. Daimio was a consummate and well trained professional who could handle himself with a gun better than most. He was an asset even without his powers.

 

“Thanks, but I'm more useful when I turn,” Daimio shrugs. But gives Hellboy a small smile. He does appreciate the gesture.

 

“Mission first, huh?” Hellboy observes.

 

“Yeah,” Daimio gives him a tense but genuine smile. It should be a horrifying sight what with half of his cheek missing but Hellboy thinks it suits him. He looks younger somehow and more innocent. Hellboy begrudgingly admits to himself that he likes him that way.

 

This was turning out to be one odd evening.

 

Maybe he's had too much already.

 

“When we're on the topic though, could you stop fucking punching me to trigger it?” Daimio sounds less pissed than he probably should be. Yeah, that had been a dick move, Hellboy had to admit to himself.

 

“Well it IS effective. And it's not like there's a mark left,” he shrugs refusing to admit his guilt.

 

“The fact that I heal quickly doesn't excuse you,” Daimio raises a brow.

 

The only permanent injury he had was the one caused by the Jaguar, perhaps it wasn't healing due to it's supernatural nature, the others, however, would heal quicker than on an average human.

 

“Fair enough. Sorry,” Hellboy meets his eyes and nods.

 

“From now on I'm punching you only when you're being a dick,” he adds.

 

Daimio actually laughs. It wasn't even that funny but it was a pretty keen appraisal of their relationship.

 

Hellboy doesn't recall hearing him laugh in an unguarded way. Again he likes it too much for his liking.

 

What the hell...

 

“Drinking contest?” Daimio suggest flippantly.

 

“I'm a half demon, you know that don't you?” Hellboy reminds him.

 

“Could have fooled me,” Daimio laughs again.

 

“You really think a human, even a were jaguar or whatever it is you are, can drink me under the table?” Hellboy laughs himself, feeling excited for the silly challenge.

 

“Yeah, wanna bet?” Daimio suggests.

 

“What do you suggest?” Hellboy's interest is piqued.

 

“Paperwork. WHEN I win you do my bit for the next two weeks, if you win I do yours,” Daimio states the rules in a fact of the matter tone.

 

“When?” Hellboy can't help but laugh. He laughs so loudly it garners some stares in their direction.

 

“Yes, WHEN,” Daimio confirms.

 

“I thought you loved paperwork. Isn't that your whole reason for being?” Hellboy pokes at him but without any malice.

 

“You really think I'm a robot, don't you?” Daimio glares.

 

“No, more like a bureaucrat, but robot is fine too,” Hellboy smirks.

 

“Enough chatter, you up for it or not?” Daimio sounds impatient.

 

“Sure, why not,” Hellboy shrugs.

 

“I like a challenge, even if it's a cake walk like this,” he grins.

 

They spend the next two hours trying their best to get wasted, mixing alcohols while they're at it for a better effect but they're at a stalemate. Daimio's ware jaguar side had proven to be a challenge to Hellboy after all even with his demonic lineage.

 

“This is getting boring,” Hellboy moans, a hiccup leaving his mouth right after.

 

“I told you I'm not going easy on you,” Daimio laughs. It's a genuine laugh once again. He's clearly pleased with himself.

 

“You're almost as red as me though,” Hellboy points to his blotchy face and neck.

 

“I'm Japanese, you bastard, I can't help that,” Daimio groans.

 

“Really, that's why?” Hellboy's actually curious.

 

“Yeah, we flush this way after alcohol. At least about a third of us do. Google it if you like,” Daimio deadpans.

 

“Fine, I'll stop making fun of you. It suits you though. You look kinda... cute,” Hellboy regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth. Fuck, he's way in over his head tonight and he can't even blame the alcohol, he's still too sober to be talking nonsense like this.

 

Daimio freezes for a moment. Then just laughs it off and shakes his head.

 

“I guess I win since you're clearly babbling at this point,” he smirks.

 

Hellboy groans but prefers to accept defeat than to admit he's been finding Daimio increasingly attractive throughout this evening. And actually enjoying his company.

 

He must be lonelier than he'd thought.

 

“Fine, you win,” he reaches out a hand for Daimio to shake in acquiesce.

 

Daimio gives him a firm shake and grins.

 

“You put up a good fight. Rematch in two weeks?” he offers.

 

Hellboy agrees enthusiastically before he can think of it better. God, he's acting like an idiot tonight.

 

“See you tomorrow. Seven sharp. And don't forget to stay after hours to do my reports,” Daimio's leaving for the door. He gives Hellboy one last acknowledging wave and leaves.

 

Hellboy headdesks.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself.


	2. Fresh Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy wakes up in a surprisingly good mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the previous chapter I got a comment asking about Ben's ethnicity. This is problematic as the character is played by Daniel Dae Kim who is of course Korean. In the comics, however, the character is Japanese. Even more so his ethnicity is arty important to his arc and characterization. Furthermore, his surname “Daimio” was kept in the film in its original form which implies the character being Japanese in the film as well. So I hope this clears things up! 
> 
> Thank you for being vigilant and pointing this out so that I could address it. I'm white and Polish so very far removed from this situation but I'm going to strive to be as tactful as possible.
> 
> Sorry for updating slowly, I'm writing my master's thesis so this is as of now secondary to that. My bipolar disorder also fires up often... so the updates are going to be unpredictable :/ Please subscribe if you're interested in not missing them!
> 
> This chapter is very short. Kind of like a half chapter. But I wanted to show that I'm not abandoning this fic or writing altogether. And anyway this is a bit of a bridge between Hellboy's and Ben's next interaction. Stay tuned!

He's surprised to wake up early, circa 6 am. Normally after a night of binge drinking alone he ends up late for work, barely dragging himself there around midday. Maybe the company made the difference. He's in a surprisingly good mood... thanks to Ben Daimio of all people apparently. 

Hellboy's not quite sure about his feelings on the prospect of seeing him again in barely two hours. Will it be awkward after what Hellboy blurted out last night about Ben being cute? He'd blamed it on the alcohol... but that was not accurate at all and he's pretty sure an observant guy like Ben was bound to see right through the excuse.

Oddly enough, however, Hellboy's curiosity at seeing Ben prevails over the apprehension. He's curious to see whether their chance meeting last night had changed anything between them as work colleagues. Knowing Ben's tendency to close himself up anytime he'd revealed even a silver of information about himself, whether through his words or briefly dropping his guard, Hellboy's not really optimistic. But still it might be worth a shot to try to actually befriend Ben after all they'd been through together. Now even more so since Alice was away on sick leave and they had no one to mediate between them and ease the tensions which arose often, to say the least.

Hellboy takes time with his breakfast. Bacon and eggs, an amount impressive even considering his size and genetics. He hadn’t had much of an appetite ever since dad died, so this is a welcome improvement. He then grooms himself, filing his horns extra carefully and tying his hair tidily. He looks… presentable… trying to be on the same level as Ben Daimio obligates one to look their professional best.

He even foregoes the morning beers. He’d intended to raid the fridge for them as always, dulling the existential pain with a solid dose of booze, but somehow that seems rather… wrong now.

For once he won’t have the stench of alcohol clinging to him at work. Ben had complained about it multiple times. Hellboy wonders whether he’d notice the improvement. 

And whether he himself could keep this new routine up.

With his thoughts constantly revolving around his newly established as hot coworker, it was going to be one hell of a weird day…

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of myself as the captain of this ship. Let's hope it doesn't remain a rare pair though with how the movie's been received I'm not getting my hopes up.
> 
> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will come soon-ish, I hope. Stay tuned!


End file.
